<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【转角的那家酒馆】（八） by ErFan1007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845175">【转角的那家酒馆】（八）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007'>ErFan1007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【转角的那家酒馆】（八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【转角的那家酒馆】（八）</p><p>你不爱坐车， 我就陪你步行到世界每个角落。<br/>你不爱豪宅，我就陪你住在小屋共睡同一个被褥。<br/>你不爱吃牛扒，我就陪你蹲在街边吃冰糖葫芦喝奶茶。<br/>你爱朴实，你爱自由，我就舍下所有陪你一起寻找你想要的事物。<br/>生活可以平凡，爱情亦可。<br/>张艺兴坐在Lay的腿上，两人拥抱的姿势维持了很久，艺兴被抱得有点累，轻轻推了一下爱人， Lay才缓缓松开人儿，然后在人的额头上落下一吻。<br/>“嗳，我问你哦。”<br/>张艺兴从男人的腿上滑下来坐在旁边，然后倚在男人身上搂着他的手臂，确认身份后人儿变得格外粘人。<br/>“你为什么都不提当晚的事？”<br/>“这不是怕你尴尬嘛。<br/>Lay无奈地拍一下人儿的脑袋，然后使劲地揉着他的乱发。<br/>张艺兴唉了一声，埋怨般地白他一眼，继续说道。<br/>“我还以为你都不在意呢。”<br/>怎么可能不在意？<br/>每每想到当晚的鱼水之欢，他就感觉自己快疯了。<br/>张艺兴娇喘吁吁的样子、令人陶醉的叫声、意乱情迷的眼神、高潮迭起的身子无一不深刻在他脑海里。<br/>他的身影何尝不是在Lay脑海里挥之不去？<br/>这不，玩忽职守的就害他把工作差点给搞垮了。<br/>谈判的项目出现了漏洞，而他必须赶在事情恶劣之前把东西办妥，这一下直接把他关在公司闭关好几天，生活琐事都在办公室附属的休息室里解决。<br/>为了能够集中精神，Lay只能选择和张艺兴暂时断开联络，事情紧迫得让他都来不及和媳妇儿解释一切。把人吓着了， 是他不对。<br/>有点心疼得抱着人儿，然后脑袋一转，好像想到了什么东西。<br/>“你想我提起当晚的事吗？”<br/>Lay邪魅一笑，不怀好意地戳了戳人儿的酒窝，语气居心叵测，像是在计划些什么东西。<br/>“不想！”<br/>瞬间明白爱人的意思，张艺兴连忙摇了摇头，正想远离虎口，却被人用力地抓着手腕。<br/>“不，你想。”<br/>Lay一个翻身把人压在沙发上，然后骑在人儿的上面，扯了扯领带，体内的欲火难耐，正在猛烈地燃烧着他的思想。<br/>“当时你就这样， 骑在我的身上。”<br/>早已在脑海里浮现接下来的画面，Lay的下体很快就勃起了，感觉到硬邦邦的物体顶在他的胯下， 张艺兴脸唰地一下全都红透了，双手交叉捂着眼睛，身体却很快就，对上方人的硬物产生反应，两个帐篷就这样互相触碰着。<br/>“....我才没有这样。”<br/>“你有。”<br/>慢慢解开了白衬衫的纽扣，Lay努力地调整呼吸，想要好好折磨身下的小祖宗。<br/>“你还这样动了。”<br/>Lay缓缓地扭动着胯下，两个硬物就这样隔着衣物互相摩擦着，张艺兴难受地支吾一声，呼吸开始急促，依旧捂着眼睛咬着下唇，下体一阵阵的快感渐渐消磨着他的意志。<br/>“呜呜……我没有。”<br/>嘴上极力否认着，可是下体传来的信号无时无刻都在提醒着大脑一一这个时候，你应该觉得舒服。<br/>“然后你就这样……”<br/>不听人儿的话，上面的人开始变本加厉，解开了两人的皮带裤头，两个挺立的性器面面相觑，Lay一手把两人的灼热握在手中，两个肉棒紧贴在一起，有规律地上下撸动着， 一手把艺兴的卫衣拉上锁骨上面，胸前的红点暴露在他眼里， 让他忍不住低下头，伸出舌头对那小可爱又舔又吸地挑逗着。<br/>“啊哈……”<br/>胯下传来的快感让他不禁呻吟出声， 很快就被人撩起了性欲，张艺兴眼里满是意乱情迷，下半身下意识配合节奏地扭动着，两个肉棒相磨像是不久之前的感觉，乳头如被电触碰了一下，很快就被舔得挺立了起来， Lay的唾沫把乳昏都弄得湿漉漉的，在幽暗的灯光下泛着透明的水色。<br/>Lay很快就被下身人搞得耐不住性子，他其实很想就这样用巨大插入那令人怀念的内穴里头，怀念那差点让他走火的窒息感，可是他还是私心地想要好好玩弄一下这难追的媳妇儿。<br/>最后用力吸了一下乳头，发出了‘波'一声后结束了所有的调情，Lay停下手.上的动作，离开艺兴的身上坐在沙发的一边，慢条斯理地整理着衣着。<br/>“然后，就没了。”<br/>张艺兴顶着红脸愣了一下，胯下突然的空虚让他不禁扭了扭，被挑起的情欲不断吞噬着他的思想， 还真紧张地拽着男人的衣角，用着一副欲求不满饥渴难耐的诱惑眼神地看着Lay。<br/>“还有……”<br/>“没了。”<br/>“……还有。”<br/>Lay计划通地露出笑容，突然发现他宝贝一旦被撩起性欲就和吃了春药没什么区别，坐在沙发上张着腿， 然后指了一下自己的另一个宝贝。<br/>“它不舒服。”<br/>‘你得先让它舒服’，这一句还没说出口，只见张艺兴身体软软地爬下沙发，跪在Lay的双腿之间，领命地用白白嫩嫩的手握住了他的巨大，开始撸动着。<br/>张艺兴的手特别柔滑，像自带润滑油似的揉得他异常舒服， 完全没有那种干涩涩的感觉，性器很快又肿大了一圈。<br/>在宝贝的劳动下，Lay难以自拔舒服地呼出一口气，微微闭上眼睛，享受着胯下传来的酥麻感。<br/>看着眼前越变越硬的肉棒，张艺兴脑里某个支撑住意识的绳子‘啪'一声断开了，咽了一下口水，头部越来越靠近巨大，微微张开嘴，直接含住了那性器的头部。<br/>没想到张艺兴突然会来这一出， 突然的温度让Lay身体瞬间爽得背部毛孔都站了起来，一手捧着人儿的脸蛋，胯下的人眼神迷茫，仿佛听不见外界的声音，分泌了不少唾液润滑着肉棒， 然后专心地吞吐着。<br/>“……舔一下，对……”<br/>“可以吸一下， 嗯……宝贝真棒。”<br/>Lay舒服得向天昂起头，一手抚摸着孩子的头毛一边向人指示着，张艺兴听着 Lay 的指示，一手扶着双球，一手抚摸着那不能完全塞进去的肉棒。<br/>在含住巨大的时候，口腔里的小舌头轻轻地在龟头上打圈，并且定时戳了戳精口位置，然后又用舌尖描绘着微微凸起的青根，突然轻轻咬了一下肉身，惹得人有点吃痛地低鸣一声。<br/>“艺兴，别咬，咬坏了就真的没了……”<br/>张艺兴乖乖地嗯了一声，收起了牙齿，把注意力集中在舌头上，温热的鼻息直喷在他的小腹上，房间里只有黏黏糊糊的吸吮声。<br/>他真的舒服得想死，就在艺兴一个猛然的深吸下，Lay深沉地嗯了一声潜意识双手捧着对方的脑袋，下腹一抽，把滚烫的精液全射入温热的口腔中，艺兴有点难受得闭着眼皱起眉头，含住肉棒的接缝处漏出了一丝白色液体，沿着嘴角流了下来。<br/>释放过后Lay恢复了一点意识，微喘着气连忙松开手从口袋里取出手帕， 抵在艺兴的下巴下让他把东西吐出来。<br/>张艺兴任由对方捧着他的下巴，肉棒依旧待在他的口里，喉结微微一动，把口腔和喉咙里的液体全部咽了下去，在吞下的时候产生了一丝的吸吮，惹得Lay猛然打了一个颤，又射了一点点的精液。<br/>任务完成后，张艺兴气喘吁吁地放开肉棒，还乖乖地舔了一下冒着精液的精口，把剩下的白色全部舔得于干净净。<br/>Lay抚摸着鸭子坐坐在地上的小奶狗，小奶狗用求奖励的，上目线痴痴地看着人，脸上的潮红还没褪去。<br/>见宝贝儿这么卖力， Lay甚是欣慰，准备给人打赏。<br/>“要吗？”<br/>释放过一次的Lay还没软下来，性器依旧硬邦邦的，看着眼前欲求不满的磨人小妖精，欲火再次重生。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“自己坐上来？”<br/>张艺兴自己脱下了衣服，内裤都已经湿了不少，全身早已红得不行，迈起腿跨坐在Lay身上， 一手握住好吃的肉棒，凭着感觉自行寻找着穴口。<br/>Lay扶着他的腰，低下头看着那被人控制的巨大和潮湿的洞穴，帮忙移动着人儿的小蛮腰协助他顺利找到入口。<br/>成功用火热戳中穴口，张艺兴握住肉棒慢慢沉下身体，蜜穴吞噬着顶大的龟头，才进入一小部分穴口就开始收缩吸紧， 夹得Lay不禁倒吸一口气。<br/>就在Lay觉得太紧难以进入，准备给人稍作扩张的时候， 张艺兴猛然的一个深坐，整根肉棒就这样完全进入体内，两人同时发出一阵舒适满足的长吟。<br/>张艺兴软软地靠在Lay的身上，在适应着那令他朝思暮想的填满期间，主动的向对方索吻着， Lay自然回应着舌头的侵入，捧着对方的后脑，夺取人儿口腔里所有的空气。<br/>“哈……”<br/>放开了嘴唇后，人儿就开始上下动了起来，烫手的肉棒深深地插入内壁， 张艺兴控制得很好，抽出来的时候会把顶端留在体内，然后坐下去，又重新顶到深处，反反复复地抽插，Lay的肉棒都从未离开过穴口，更不会说掉了出来。<br/>依旧吸得紧。<br/>虽然快感不一样，但比起上面的口，果真还是下面的口吸得更紧。<br/>每一次的进入都让艺兴满足万分，但，他却突然找不到体内那敏感的点。<br/>大概是姿势不对。<br/>凭着自己确实是找不到那个地方， 张艺兴难耐地扭动着腰，双手环在Lay的脖子上，然后低下头在上面吸了一下，留下一道吻痕。<br/>“帮我……”<br/>撒娇般的声音奶奶地说着，艺兴又低下了头，在Lay的唇上补上一个吻。<br/>“帮你什么？”<br/>Lay回应对方的吻后， 咬了一口丰厚的下唇，捏了一下小蛮腰。<br/>“不舒服……”<br/>张艺兴嗯了一下皱着眉头，又缓缓抽插了一下密穴， Lay倒是舒服的吸着气，但他却还是找不到那个感觉。<br/>明白宝贝的意思， Lay吻了一下张艺兴，然后一手抱着人儿的屁股抬好稳住，就这样保持着连着的姿势站了起来。<br/>张艺兴把头靠在爱人的肩膀上呜呜两声，双腿圈着Lay的腰间，随着Lay走向休息室的步伐舒服得不禁夹了一下，蜜穴紧紧吸着他的巨大。<br/>Lay真的快被这人折磨得受不了了，一把把人抱上休息室的双人床，然后把宝贝的右腿顶在肩上，开始卖力的抽插。<br/>整张床都摇得厉害，猛烈的抽插差点就让艺兴撞到床头，Lay握住他的肩膀把人拉了回来，继续劳动。张艺兴总算可以享受着撞击，一边闭上眼睛等待着Lay猛然抽插时带来的快感。<br/>“嗯啊！”<br/>果不其然，Lay的巨大很快就戳中他的敏感点，张艺兴瞬间昂头叫了起来，舒服得脚趾都弯曲着，背部弓起，带着哭腔的呻吟声在房间里回荡着。<br/>被吸得紧的Lay自然也舒服得不行，艺兴的叫床声让他在体内自行肿大，肉棒整根出来，然后用力地捅进去，狠狠地插中那个凸点，张艺兴真的觉得自己快被人肉坏了，却又不得不说撞击带来的快感足够让他升天。<br/>张艺兴整个人都迷迷糊糊，床单都被人抓皱了，全身粉红的漂亮，自己的肉棒红肿得厉害，精口流出一点点的精液，他知道，下一秒他就要活活地被人肏射了。<br/>感觉两人都快不行了，Lay强忍着即将射精的冲动，保持着抽插的速度和力度，抚摸着宝贝的脸颊，问他，射哪里？<br/>“嗯……里面。”<br/>“怀孕了怎么办？”<br/>“啊啊生下来……”<br/>张艺兴并不知道自己说了什么，巨大的快感传遍全身。<br/>Lay一边暗笑着说你看ABO看太多了，随后撬开对方的腿，在一次猛烈的插入中狠狠地贯到最里面，张艺兴捏着Lay的手臂矫情地喊了一声，在Lay抽着下半身把精液射到他体内的时候，感受着热量的流动同时自己也被爱人向射了。<br/>两人粗喘着息，Lay留在体内微微动了一下胯下，艺兴嗯了一声就微抖着身体，然后换来了那似曾相识的眼神。<br/>Lay知道，他的一夜，并没那么快结束。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>